pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo
The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (original title in Swedish: Män som hatar kvinnor, "Men Who Hate Women") is a crime novel by the late Swedish author and journalistStieg Larsson. It is the first book of the Millennium trilogy, which, when published posthumously in 2005, became a best-seller in Europe and the United States.1 Contents hide * 1 Background * 2 Plot * 3 Characters * 4 Major themes ** 4.1 Locked room mystery * 5 Reception and awards * 6 Film adaptations * 7 Parodies * 8 References * 9 Publication details * 10 See also Backgroundedit Larsson spoke of an incident which he said occurred when he was 15: he stood by as three men gang-raped an acquaintance of his named Lisbeth. Days later, racked with guilt for having done nothing to help her, he begged her forgiveness — which she refused. The incident, he said, haunted him for years afterward, and in part inspired him to create a character named Lisbeth who was also a rape survivor.23 The veracity of this story has been questioned since Larsson's death, after a colleague from Expo magazine reported to Rolling Stone that Larsson had told him that he had heard the story secondhand and retold it as his own.4 With the exception of the fictional Hedestad,5 the novel takes place in true Swedish towns. The magazine Millennium in the books has characteristics similar to that of Larsson's magazine, Expo, such as its financial difficulties.[citation needed] Both Larsson's longtime partner Eva Gabrielsson and English translator Steven T. Murray have said that Christopher Maclehose (who works for British publisherQuercus) "needlessly prettified" the English translation, this being the reason Murray requested he be credited under the pseudonym "Reg Keeland."6 The English release also changed the title, even though Larsson specifically refused to allow the Swedish publisher to do so, and the size of Salander's dragon tattoo; from a large piece covering her entire back, to a small shoulder tattoo.7 Plotedit In December 2002, Mikael Blomkvist, publisher of the Swedish political magazine Millennium, loses a libel case involving allegations about billionaire industrialist Hans-Erik Wennerström. He is sentenced to three months (deferred) in prison, and ordered to pay hefty damages and costs. Soon afterwards, he is invited to meet Henrik Vanger, the retired CEO of the Vanger Corporation, unaware that Vanger has checked into his personal and professional history; the investigation of Blomkvist's circumstances has been carried out by Lisbeth Salander, a brilliant but deeply troubled researcher and computer hacker. Vanger promises Blomkvist evidence against Wennerström in return for discovering what happened to his grandniece, Harriet, who disappeared in 1966; Vanger believes that she was murdered by a member of the family. Harriet disappeared during a family gathering at the Vanger estate on Hedeby Island, when the island was temporarily cut off from the mainland by a traffic accident on the bridge. Blomkvist moves to the island and begins his research into the history of the Vanger family and Harriet's disappearance. As he does so, he meets most of the remaining Vanger clan, including Martin, current CEO of the company; Isabella, Martin's mother; and Cecilia, a headmistress who was Harriet's friend, though her sister Anita was closer both in age and friendship to the missing girl. Salander was ruled legally incompetent as a child, and is under the care of a legal guardian, Holger Palmgren. When Palmgren suffers a stroke, he is replaced by Nils Bjurman, who uses his position to extort sexual favors from her, and eventually rape her. After using a hidden camera to record her assault, Salander takes her revenge, torturing him and threatening to ruin him unless he gives her full control of her life and finances. She then uses a tattoo machine to brand him as a rapist. Despite all expectation to the contrary, Blomkvist identifies new evidence in the case. One piece is a pair of photographs, detailing Harriet's sudden discomfort at the sight of a young man in a prep-school blazer. Another lies in Harriet's journal, which contains a set of five names and five-digit numbers believed to be old telephone numbers; Blomkvist's daughter Pernilla, passing through on the way to Bible camp, identifies them as passages from the Book of Leviticus. They describe rules about the treatment and punishment of women, and Blomkvist correlates one of them with the grotesque murder of a Vanger Corporation secretary in 1949. Blomkvist realizes that he may be on the trail of a serial killer, and the scope of the resulting research makes Blomkvist request a research assistant. Vanger's lawyer suggests Salander. When he sees the report she prepared for Vanger, Blomkvist realises that Salander has hacked into his computer. He confronts her and asks her to help him with the investigation, to which she agrees. The two eventually become lovers, but Salander continues to keep Blomkvist at an emotional distance. Their suspicions are heightened when a local cat is left dismembered on Blomkvist's porch and Blomkvist is fired upon from a distance during an afternoon jog. Blomkvist and Salander turn up the remaining four murders described in Harriet's journal, as well as several more that fit the profile: women who are sexually assaulted and then slain in accordance with (or exaggerated parody of) a Leviticus verse. Most of the murders also took place in locations where the Vanger Corporation did business. They settle on Gottfried Vanger, father of Martin and Harriet, as a likely candidate, but are stymied when he is discovered to have predeceased his last victim. While Salander continues to hunt through Vanger Corporation archives, Blomkvist manages to identify the antagonist who frightened Harriet so: her brother Martin. Martin takes him prisoner, and reveals that Gottfried "initiated" him into the ritual rape and murder of women before his own death, and implies that Gottfried sexually abusedboth him and Harriet. Martin admits to murdering dozens of women, but denies killing his sister. He decides to rid himself of Blomkvist once and for all, but Salander--who had discovered the connections independently--arrives to save the day. Martin flees by car, pursued by Salander on her motorbike, and chooses his own fate by colliding headlong with an oncoming semi-truck. By following a trail that leads to Cecilia's sister Anita, who now lives in London, Blomkvist and Salander learn that Harriet is still alive and is living under Anita's name in Australia. When Blomkvist flies there to meet her, Harriet tells him the truth about her disappearance: her father and brother had repeatedly raped her until she killed her father in self-defense. Martin was sent away to preparatory school, but when he returned the day of her disappearance, Harriet realized that she needed to escape; she found a place to hide during the tumult of the traffic accident, and Anita smuggled her to the mainland the next morning. Blomkvist persuades her to return to Sweden, where she reunites with Henrik. Blomkvist then accompanies Salander to her mother's funeral. Blomkvist learns that the evidence against Wennerström that Vanger promised him is useless, long past its statute of limitations. However, Salander has already hacked Wennerström's computer and discovered that his crimes go far beyond what Blomkvist documented. Using her evidence, Blomkvist prints an exposé and book which ruins Wennerström and catapults Millennium to national prominence. Salander, using her hacking skills, succeeds in stealing some 2.6 billion kr (about $260 million USD) from Wennerström's secret bank account. Blomkvist and Salander spend Christmas together in his holiday retreat. A couple of days later, she goes to Blomkvist's home, intending to declare her love for him, but backs away when she sees him with his long-time lover and business partner Erika Berger. As a postscript, Salander continues to monitor Wennerström and after six months, anonymously informs a lawyer in Miami of his whereabouts. He is found in Marbella, Spain, dead, shot three times in the head. Charactersedit * Mikael Blomkvist – Journalist, publisher and part-owner of the monthly magazine Millennium * Lisbeth Salander – Freelance surveillance agent and researcher, specialising in investigating people on behalf of Milton Security * Henrik Vanger – Retired industrialist and former CEO of Vanger Corporation * Harriet Vanger – Henrik's grandniece * Martin Vanger – Brother of Harriet and CEO of the Vanger Corporation * Gottfried Vanger – Martin and Harriet's deceased father * Isabella Vanger – Gottfried Vanger's wife and Martin and Harriet's mother * Cecilia Vanger – Daughter of Harald Vanger and one of Henrik's nieces * Anita Vanger – Cecilia's sister and one of Harriet's second cousins * Birger Vanger – Cecilia and Anita's brother * Harald Vanger – Henrik's brother, a member of the Swedish Nazi Party * Hans-Erik Wennerström – Corrupt billionaire financier * Robert Lindberg – Banker and Blomkvist's source for the libelous story * William Borg – Blomkvist's nemesis * Monica Abrahamsson – Blomkvist's wife whom he married in 1986 and divorced in 1991 * Pernilla Abrahamsson – Their daughter who was born in 1986 * Holger Palmgren – Salander's lawyer and legal guardian * Nils Bjurman – Salander's legal guardian and lawyer after Palmgren * Erika Berger – Editor-in-chief/majority owner of Millennium monthly magazine, and Blomkvist's long-standing lover * Dirch Frode – Former lawyer for Vanger Corporation, now lawyer with one client: Henrik Vanger * Dragan Armansky – CEO and COO of Milton Security * Plague – Computer hacker/genius * Christer Malm – Director, art designer and part-owner of Millennium * Janne Dahlman – Managing editor of Millennium * Gustaf Morell – Retired Detective Superintendent * Anna Nygren – Henrik Vanger's house keeper * Gunnar Nilsson – Henrik's caretaker Major themesedit Larsson makes several literary references to the genre's classic forerunners, and comments on contemporary Swedish society.8 Reviewer Robert Dessaix writes, "His favourite targets are violence against women, the incompetence and cowardice of investigative journalists, the moral bankruptcy of big capital and the virulent strain of Nazism still festering away ... in Swedish society."1 Cecilia Ovesdotter Alm and Anna Westerstahl Stenport write that the novel "reflects--implicitly and explicitly--gaps between rhetoric and practice in Swedish policy and public discourse about complex relations between welfare state retrenchment,neoliberal corporate and economic practices, and politicised gender construction. The novel, according to one article, endorses a pragmatic acceptance of a neoliberal world order that is delocalized, dehumanized and misogynistic."9 Alm and Stenport add, "What most international (and Swedish) reviewers overlook is that the financial and moral corruptibility at the heart of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo is so profound as to indict most attributes associated with contemporary Sweden as democratic and gender-equal. The novel is in fact far from what American critic Maureen Corrigan calls an "unflinching ... commonsense feminist social commentary". (Corrigan's article was "Super-Smart Noir With a Feminist Jolt," National Public Radio, 23 September 2008.)9 Larsson further enters the debate as to how responsible criminals are for their crimes and how much is blamed on upbringing or society.1 Salander has a strong will and assumes that everyone else does, too. She is portrayed as having suffered every kind of abuse in her young life, including an unjustly ordered commitment to a psychiatric clinic and subsequent instances of sexual assault suffered at the hands of her court-appointed guardian. Maria de Lurdes Sampaio, in the journal Cross-Cultural Communication, asserts that, "Blomkvist, a modern Theseus, leads us to the labyrinth of the globalized world, while the series' protagonist, Lisbeth Salander, modeled on the Amazon, is an example of the empowerment of women in crime fiction by playing the role of the "tough guy" detective, while also personifying the popular roles of the victim, the outcast and the avenger." In this context, she discusses "Dialogues with Greek tragedy... namely Salander's struggles with strong father figures." Sampaio also argues, Locked room mysteryedit Larsson writes within the novel, in Chapter 12, "It's actually a fascinating case. What I believe is known as a locked room mystery, on an island. And nothing in the investigation seems to follow normal logic. Every question remains unanswered, every clue leads to a dead end." He supplies a family tree delineating the relationships of five generations of the Vanger family.. Reception and awardsedit The novel was released to great acclaim in Sweden and later, on its publication in many other European countries. In the original language, it won Sweden's Glass Key Award in 2006 for best crime novel of the year. It also won the 2008 Boeke Prize, and in 2009 the Galaxy British Book Awards11 for Books Direct Crime Thriller of the Year, and the prestigious Anthony Award1213 for Best First Novel. Larsson was posthumously awarded the ITV3 Crime Thriller Award for International Author of the Year in 2008.14 The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo debuted at number four on The New York Times Best Seller list.9 The novel received mixed reviews from American critics. In a review for The New York Times upon the book's September 2008 publication in the United States, Alex Berenson wrote, "The novel offers a thoroughly ugly view of human nature"; while it "opens with an intriguing mystery" and the "middle section of Girl is a treat, the rest of the novel doesn't quite measure up. The book's original Swedish title was Men Who Hate Women, a label that just about captures the subtlety of the novel's sexual politics."15 The Los Angeles Times said "the book takes off, in the fourth chapter: From there, it becomes classic parlor crime fiction with many modern twists....The writing is not beautiful, clipped at times (though that could be the translation by Reg Keeland) and with a few too many falsely dramatic endings to sections or chapters. But it is a compelling, well-woven tale that succeeds in transporting the reader to rural Sweden for a good crime story."16 Several months later, Matt Selman said the book "rings false with piles of easy super-victories and far-fetched one-in-a-million clue-findings."17 Richard Alleva, in Commonweal, wrote that the novel is marred by "its inept backstory, banal characterizations, flavorless prose, surfeit of themes (Swedish Nazism, uncaring bureaucracy, corporate malfeasance, abuse of women, etc.), and--worst of all--author Larsson's penchant for always telling us exactly what we should be feeling."18 On the other hand, Dr. Abdallah Daar, writing for Nature, said, "The events surrounding the great-niece's disappearance are meticulously and ingeniously pieced together, with plenty of scientific insight."19 The''Pittsburgh Post-Gazette'' wrote, "It's a big, intricately plotted, darkly humorous work, rich with ironies, quirky but believable characters and a literary playfulness that only a master of the genre and its history could bring off."20 As of 3 June 2011, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo had sold over 3.4 million copies in hardcover or ebook formats, and 15 million copies altogether, in the United States.21 Film adaptationsedit Main articles: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2009 film) and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011 film) The Swedish film production company Yellow Bird created film versions of the Millennium Trilogy, all released in 2009, beginning with The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, directed by Danish filmmaker Niels Arden Oplev. The protagonists were played by Michael Nyqvist and Noomi Rapace. A Hollywood adaptation of the book, directed by David Fincher, was released in December 2011. The main characters were portrayed by Daniel Craig22 and Rooney Mara.23 Parodiesedit * The Dragon with the Girl Tattoo (2010) – Adam Roberts * The Girl with the Sturgeon Tattoo – Lars Arffssen * The Girl who Fixed the Umlaut – Nora Ephron24 * The Girl with the Sandwich Tattoo: A cruel parody - Dragon Stiegsson (2013) Category:2005 books